


sugared

by shishkebab



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Aegyo, Angst, Café, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jobs, Kim Jiwoo is a little shit, Lesbians, Light Dom/sub, Loona - Freeform, Matchmaking, Photography, Smut but only chuuves, chuuves - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 09:12:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17159270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shishkebab/pseuds/shishkebab
Summary: where chuu and yves own a café shop.chuu’s café helps girls like park chaewon find love.yves’ café helps girls like son hyejoo face their fear of falling in love.





	sugared

under strong construction,,


End file.
